Confessions
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: El and Liv. My alternate ending to Lost. Only one chapter


Confessions 

Elliot and Olivia watched the taillights disappear. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She just had to say good-bye to a friend she would maybe never see again: ADA Alexandra Cabot, who had to be put into the witness protection program. Elliot swallowed the lump in his throat. Alex was a dear friend to him and he felt that live at SVU was never going to be the same. He turned to his partner and whispered, "she's going to be ok Liv." Olivia replied "this isn't fair El. She was my best friend. I'm going to miss her SO much." Elliot wanted to take her into his arms to make her feel better, but all he did was say "come on. I'll take you home." She said, "I don't want to go home alone. I really need a shoulder to cry on tonight." Elliot replied "Liv you don't have to ask me twice. I'll stay for as long as you need me to." He wiped her tears away and they got in the car.

He took out his cell phone, calling his wife Kathy on the way, explaining the situation to her, leaving out a few minor details of course about Alex. Of course she wasn't happy about it, but at that point he didn't care. He and Kathy were getting a divorce and he realized he didn't love her anymore. He hung up the phone and Olivia, who was staring straight ahead, said "I'm sorry If I came between you and Kathy." He took her hand with his and said "listen to me Olivia. You know I will always be here for you. You can never come between us. We just lost our greatest friend tonight because of those bastards. You need me and I need you." She couldn't help it and the tears started to fall again. He sighed and wiped them away. She thought to herself "why couldn't I have met him before Kathy?" She shook her head. She shouldn't be having thoughts about her partner like that.

He pulled up to the curb and they walked into her apartment, taking off their jackets and shoes. She took out 2 glasses and a bottle of vodka and gave one class to Elliot saying "I think we both really need these tonight." She continued. "To Alex. May she always be safe." They took clicked glasses and took a sip. They sat on the couch, Olivia sitting Indian style. She said "I know I said I need a shoulder to cry on tonight, but maybe you could use me more. Do you want to talk about it?" Elliot took another sip, put down his glass and said "Kathy and I are getting a divorce. She wanted it, but I have to say I feel relieved." She asked "what about the kids?" He told her "Kathleen and Maureen aren't that upset. They think it will be better than us fighting all the time. The twins on the other hand, they really want us to stay together. Its not going to happen though. The papers are already in the process of being filed. I also found a place to live. I didn't move in yet so I've been sleeping on the couch." Liv said "I'm really sorry El. Kathy's a fool. And listen, if you ever need a place to stay, you know you can always stay here." She asked "do you mind if I ask you what the problem was? You know you can tell me anything." Elliot gave a bitter laugh and said "night after night she kept accusing us of having an affair. Of course I never would even though the thought crossed my mind….." His voice trailed off as he realized what he said and they looked at each other in shock.

Elliot walked over to the window and Live said "El….I'm shocked. I never knew you felt that way." He turned and looked at her. He said "Live I haven't been in love with Kathy for a long time. I cant tell her anything. You on the other hand, you know what I'm thinking and feeling before I do. You understand me." She said "Elliot I don't know what to say. Are you trying to tell me you have feelings for me?" He said quietly "yeah. I guess I am."

She got up and walked over to him. He turned and they stared into each others eyes. He put his hand to her face and said "I love you Liv." She said in a whisper "I love you too El." He leaned in, gently kissing her. Moving down her neck, he leaned in and picked her up. He walked into the bedroom and gently layed her down on the bed. He looked down at her, caressed her face and asked "are you sure you want to do this?" She said "I never wanted anything more in my whole life." She sat up so he could take off her shirt and bra. She layed back down and he took off his shirt.

He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her mouth. Still kissing, he played with her nipples, making them hard and making her moan. He made it down to her stomach, unzipping her pants and pulling them off. She lay naked in front of him and he instantly joined her. Wasting no time, he entered her. He wasn't rough, he was pushing gently. It wasn't sex, it was making love. She soon joined him in a rhythm. Kissing her neck, they climaxed together, both of them softly moaning. Laying down, he pulled her next to him, resting her head on his chest. She looked up, they kissed, and they soon fell asleep in each others arms, not regretting what they did one bit.

The End

Now if only this would happen on the show damn it! I know short making love scene but there was something about writing about those two like that that made me feel uncomfortable. Don't forget to review! Thanks!


End file.
